1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus for sending and receiving documents via telecommunication transmission lines and more particularly to such apparatus having a document input station, a document withdrawal station, and a document output station.
2. Prior Art
Devices for sending and receiving graphical representations via transmission lines are well known and are used, for example, in providing facsimile services using the telephone transmission network. Certain known facsimile transmission devices also have the capability of providing a reprint of a graphical document.
In most conventional facsimile devices the input station for the image originals and the output station for the print images lie so close together that output print images and input image originals cannot be kept clearly separate from one another. Especially when the device is used in the earlier described manner as general-purpose apparatus for the telecopying, copying, and printing, it is therefore essential that confusion of image originals with print images be largely excluded. There are known devices having an input station for image originals, a withdrawal station for these image originals, and an output station for the print images, in which the withdrawal station is arranged in the base region of the device; the input station for the image originals and the output station for the print images, however, are both arranged in the head region of the device, so that the above-described possibilities of confusion exist.